A Love Story Better Than Twilight
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: Crack fic. Harry/Thor pairing. "Thor, you forgot this," Harry says, picking up a Hammer. Tony puts his sunglasses on and says "So does this mean he like, rules Asgard now?" He slurred. One shot. MasterOfDeath!Harry More Info inside. Slash.
1. I'm Just Harry

**One Shot** **Harry/Thor (Master of Death!Harry) I got bored, mkay?** **Crack Fic .I'd** **love to know what you think of it tho, first Avengers story and first Harry Potter crossover with the Avengers. As usual, I don't own either. Enjoy, Allons-y!**

Harry sighed, happy he finally found somewhere to settle down after the many years of travelling. He left Auror training half way through, pissing Ron off and loosing his friendship. But Harry did not want to defeat Dark Wizards for the rest of his life, when he'd done that for half his life already.

His apartment in New York was beautiful, His was the last story on the building and therefore the most expensive, costing around two million dollars. Once, he wanted to start a job, but for now he was quite happy to just wonder about the place, the city 'that never sleeps'.

He found his favourite Café, (which he was in right now and ordered a chocolate milkshake) it was just around the corner and the atmosphere reminded him of Diagon Alley, he had no idea why.

When he wrote to Hermione, he found out all about the Statue of Secrecy and what that entitled. She was always helpful whenever he went to a knew country. But he hated how every time he wrote, she'd say how Ginny was doing and how the whole family was, including Ron. Well, obviously, seen as they were married. But after Harry and Ginny decided they had rushed into things and that Harry saw her more like a sister, they were better off not being together. George was dating a muggle born Frances Adely. He was glad George was trying to move on after the death of Fred.

Neville and Hannah were married and had a baby on the way. Luna was travelling around the world trying to find creatures and writing articles about them on the quibbler. He also heard Draco had married Astoria Greengrass and had a son called Scorpius.

Harry often felt alone, but that couldn't be helped. He knew most people, not including his friends, only wanted to know him for his fame, fortune. Which found it difficult for Harry to date at all.

At this moment in time, though, he found himself staring at a group on the next table over to him. Of course he knew who they were, everyone knew. But one of them he just could not stop staring at. And he overheard most of the conversation.

"But Stark, this doesn't mean we are safe -" Captain America, or Steve said, trying to get his point across to Tony, who was enjoying the momentum of saving the World, yet again.

"And when the next time Aliens come and fight, we'll be ready, won't we?" Steve sighed and put his head in his hands. Bruce then decided to speak for the first time in a while.

"Alright enough of that. Why don't we have a party? Bring plus ones?" He asked the group and they all nodded. Harry had a feeling Tony was already drunk.

"Yes! Let's do this people. Thor, you've been quiet, what's up?" Harry's breath hitched at Thor's name, he wasn't about to admit he had an unhealthy crush on the bloke. Well, not to himself, anyway.

"Just thinking" He said deeply. "Loki went back home" He added quietly. Harry could see the sadness in his eyes. Tony didn't and grinned.

"Yeah and good riddance. You know what you need to do, big fella?" Without waiting for Thor's reply, he said, "You need to get out there - start dating," It took all his might not to choke, but he did splutter on his drink.

Shitting himself, not literally, he hoped no one had spotted him and pretended to be busy on his mobile phone. Not that he ever used it, he just had one contact on there, Hermione. And that was only for emergencies.

"Why would you think I'd need to do that?" Thor's deep voice replied, hinting confusion. It was Steve who answered him.

"Ignore Stark. He's just drunk. Probably doesn't know what he's saying" He replied and Tony chuckled at him.

"Me? Now why would I drink at two in the afternoon?" He asked Steve, who rolled his eyes.

"It's eight in the morning, I rest my case" The group laughed and Harry couldn't help but smile.

After that they all started getting up, paying for the bill.

Harry noticed Thor left his hammer and shouted,

"Thor, you left this!" Picking it up off the table. Luckily they had just got to the door but he wasn't expecting the look of shocked faces and Thor looked like he was about to faint.

"How, what, when?" Bruce managed to speak, spluttering. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a hammer? Right?" This time Thor spoke.

"Just a Hammer?! You petty humans shouldn't even be able to pick it up! Only I, God of Thunder, should!" He shouted, outraged. Steve seemed lost for words. Tony put his sun glasses on and recovered.

"So does this mean he like, rules Asgard now?" He slurred. The five of them looked at Tony, with their mouths hanging open. Harry was getting more confused by the minute.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but this Hammer is as light as a feather," He said playing catch with it.

"Okay, I'm done" Steve said walking out.

"Seconded" Bruce said following after him. Tony stayed for a minute longer.

"Are you sure he's not ruler -"

"You are going to die a most painful death if you don't get out now, human!" Thor growled out. Harry chuckled quietly. He had no clue what was going on.

"I'd like to take my chances," Tony retorted stubbornly, sitting down next to Harry, while Thor sat on the other side. Apparently Thor decided to ignore Tony's existence.

"So? How can you lift it?" Thor asked as Harry gave the Hammer back to him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just Harry. Nothing special about me" He said. Thor narrowed his eyes, he had seemed to calm down slightly.

"Nothing special? You've just -"

"Picked up the Hammer. I get that. I don't get how" Harry replied getting slightly annoyed. He didn't need this. He never got used to the fame and now he's got this under his belt? Life just wasn't fair.

They both didn't speak, thankful the cafe was quiet. No one had really paid attention to them which was good to know. Harry drank half his milkshake before Thor spoke.

Tony was on his laptop, eves dropping the whole time, well aware of Thor's blatant ignorance.

"What's your story?" He asked. Harry blinked from shock. Then he shrugged, when you get an opportunity to speak to Thor, let alone manage to pick up 'his' hammer, it was too good to miss.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you," He grinned at the look on Thor's face.

"Try me,"

And that was how Harry told Thor his life story in under five minutes, by the end of it, Thor looked pale and he didn't speak, just lost in thought. Tony broke the silence.

"Jesus that's one heck of a life. You could get a story out of that. Maybe even seven and throw a film in there too," He commented making Harry choke.

"Alright Stark, leave. Now." Tony mock saluted and strutted out of the cafe without another word.

"You miss Loki don't you? It doesn't matter to you that he's killed people. He's still your brother, I don't think the others get that," Harry said, with sympathy. Thor's eyes widened, bringing him back to his senses.

"How did you know?" He shrugged in response. They sat together, not speaking, just, he wanted to say, enjoying each others company. A few minutes later, Thor spoke again.

"How would you feel about going to a party?"

OoO

"So big fella, who's your plus one?" Tony asked and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop calling me that?" He exclaimed, while looking at his hair in the mirror. Ever since his long hair... his had grown but it was still too short for his liking and he was rather uncomfortable about it.

"Stop avoiding the question. Who is she?"

"He" He retorted and cringed at Tony's excited look on his face.

"Yo Bruce! You owe me thirty pounds! Steve, you owe me a hundred!" Steve cursed and Bruce then laughed,

"Language, Steve!"

"Okay, Tony, you really told them about that?" Steve growled out and threw a orange in his direction, Tony ducked and Thor blinked when he saw who caught the orange and smirked.

"Does this belong to someone?" Harry asked with amusement in his voice.

"So you're the mysterious plus one, the one who can pick up Thor's hammer," Tony said in recognition, "What's your name kid?" Tony asked, taking leadership. Thor smirked at Harry's raised eyebrows, he knew at once he didn't like how Tony was speaking to him.

"First of, I'm twenty nine, second, my name is Harry Potter, The Chosen One, the one who defeated the Dark wizard of the century at seventeen and thirdly, you should treat me with respect or else,"

Tony stook a step back, trying not to laugh. He hadn't expected the boy to just admit that there and then.

"What the fuck?" Steve shouted. Why was everyone else so chill about this?

"So you're like Doctor Strange?" Bruce asked. Steve stood there, mouth open with wide eyes. Thor sighed.

"You petty humans. No. He's a Wizard, yes. But not like Strange, he uses it unnaturally. They were born with Magic. Old magic - Witches and Wizards, when we went to Earth... we fought by your side. But then their kind went into hiding..." Thor got lost in thought and Harry tried to answered the rest, but Steve lost all control.

"Y'all just found out MAGIC is real and you just accept it?!" Steve tried to get their attention, he failed miserably. In the end he just gave up. They knew nothing about this bloke but Thor was looking at him like Arthur looked at Merlin and Benner was looking like fucking normal. Tony surprised him the most, why didn't he argue, everyone knew how he felt about Dr Strange! He had so many questions but the most important one was how the hell did this Potter guy lift Thor's hammer? It was meant to be impossible!

"I don't know much. But my best friend Hermione knows the story like the back of her hand. Save that for another time. If this information leaves this room I will have to be forced to take drastic action. Are we clear?" Harry asked the four. They nodded, slightly terrified of Harry. Not that they'd admit it. Thor, on the other hand, was grinning a teathy smile at his friend.

Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"Excellent. When are your guests arriving?" He turned to Steve, Tony and Bruce. They shrugged.

"We didn't invite them. It's going to be a lads party." Tony grinned. Thor raised his eyebrows but didn't say anymore as he passed Harry a drink.

"So, what now?" Harry asked as they sat down by the TV. Tony grinned and replied.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Harry burst out laughing but Thor looked confused so they quickly explained the rules to him.

"And if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare you have to down your drink!" Tony added. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I swear I refuse to help you in the morning," Bruce said, looking disgusted. Steve chuckled (might as well go with the flow, it was going to be a long night).

"He doesn't swing that way. Why don't we get Pepper to help him instead? I'm sure she wouldn't mind, or him" Tony choked as they laughed.

"Mention that again Steve, I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Hey he didn't deny it! He didn't deny it!" Steve cheered childishly, asking for a fight to happen. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. His leg was resting on Thor's and there was a tingling sensation but he tried not to think about it.

"Alright Harry, Truth or dare?" Steve asked and Harry didn't need to think twice.

"Truth" It was always safest to pick truth.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Being alone for the rest of my life," He said honestly with a sip of his drink. The others nodded in understanding.

"Tony, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He shouted and Harry sighed. Thor then whispered in his ear.

"Dare him to try and lift my hammer and if he can't he has to tell Pepper he has feelings for her," Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink being so close to Thor, but grinned and repeated the dare. Tony glared at them both and went to Thor's hammer, he tried for the tenth time before giving up and getting his phone out. Harry grinned, Tony knew the rule, he could've downed his drink but he didn't, Thor was cupid.

"Alright, done. My turn. Thor! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Why have you stayed on Earth. You could've gona back with Loki but you stayed here. Why?"

Thor tensed next to Harry.

"I wanted to see what else Earth had to offer. Besides, I couldn't leave just yet. Not with you guys I need to look after," He grinned and Steve laughed.

"Bruce, Truth or dare?!"

They carried on until it hit way past midnight, Tony by that time had passed out and Steve drove Bruce home so Thor decided to walk Harry back to his apartment.

"Will Earth ever be safe?" Harry asked. Enjoying holding hands with Thor as he replied.

"No, it never has been. But we, The Avengers and others are here to protect everyone. And I'm here to protect the people I love. Including you, Harry Potter."

Harry stared. "Me?"

"Do you want to meet at the Café tomorrow?"

"With the others?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, just us" Thor replied.

"Like, like a date?"

"Exactly"

And that's how Harry Potter had a heart attack and died.

 **Just kidding.**

He nodded back to Thor as a yes. But what he had to do now, was contact Hermione. He had no clue what to wear!

OoO

Later that night...

"'Mione! Answer the phone," Ron grumbled in his sleep, hitting his wife as he spoke. Hermione yawned and checked the time, she choked. Who would phone at five in the morning?!

Getting up, she practically sprinted down the stairs and finally got to their phone.

"Who is it?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mione! I need your help!" She blinked three times.

"At five in the morning?"

"I've got a date!"

Now, she was awake. She squealed.

"Ooh! How exciting! I can't wait to tell the others! Who with Harry?!" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Thor!"

Hermione froze.

"Thor?" She questioned.

"Yes, you know. God of Thunder. That one." Harry replied, cockily.

"How the fuck did that happen! You don't let me set you up with anyone and then BAM! You some how get to date _The_ Thor! What's next? A Vampire Diaries spin off with you, Thor and Loki?!" She shouted, forgetting where she was. They didn't speak for about a second before they both burst out laughing.

 **A/N and that's that. I know Harry and Thor as a pair is completely ridiculous, but like, it was fun to work with.** **I might do a part two though** , if you want.


	2. Yeah, It's A Low-Key Chapter

"You want me to what?!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Thor with wide eyes. They had been dating for a while now and Harry never felt so loved before. It was also awesome having Steve Rogers and the rest of the Avengers come into his apartment everyday to see him.

"Relax, Har. Going to Asgard will be a once in a life time -" Harry rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"Opportunity, blah blah blah. I'm not ready to meet Odin, or like... see another planet, or to meet your brother, or-" Thor put a hand over his mouth and Harry folded his arms childishly. It was the weekend, Harry wanted his only concern to be to watch Doctor Who and Strictly Come Dancing, but now, Thor dropped this whole idea on to him, he didn't know what to do, or what to think. In fact, he really wanted to speak to Steve. He gives great advice when he wants to.

"Har, it would mean a lot if you go. We could also find out how you can lift Mjölnir. I know that's what you've been researching recently," Thor said with a smile as he handed Harry a cup of coffee, sitting down next to him on the sofa. Harry closed his eyes as he drank, of course, he had been doing research and found nothing. Like, a little help would have been nice.

"I'll have a think. But I'm not promising anything," He said and Thor nodded in understanding. Switching on the TV. Harry actually got electricity to work by moving all of his magical gear into a hidden section of the apartment and with help from Tony, they eventually mangaged to get the microwave to work.

"I'm just going to the toilet," Harry commented, taking his phone with him, which didn't go unnoticed by Thor. As Harry closed the door, he wandlessly put privacy spells around him and called Hermione first. She and Ron were doing very well, he was happy for her. A few rings later she finally answered.

"Harry, you've got to stop phoning me at ridiculous times in the morning," She groaned and Harry chuckled quietly, rubbing an ichy nose as he replied.

"Sorry, what time is it this time?"

"Three thirty, Harry James Potter so you must have a good reason for this," Harry sighed, grinning.

"Thor wants me to go to Asgard," He spoke slowly, so that she could sink the information in. There was silence for a while before she answered.

"This is so not far. Well, are you going?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm calling you!" Harry said with a whiney voice. He could just tell Hermione was pinching her nose.

"I can't always make your decisions for you, Harry. If it were me, I'd go. But I'm not you," He was tempted to reply with sarcasm, but he knew better than to do that to Hermione early in the morning.

"Thanks, 'Mione, I'm going to call Steve," She mumbled a goodbye and hung up. Harry closed his eyes for a second. He had a chance to go to Asgard, why was he second guessing his answer. His heart wanted to go, he could tell. But his brain was telling him something different.

"Harryyy!!!" Steve shouted down the phone and Harry moved it away from his ear, cringing at how loud he was. "How's my favourite wizard?!" Harry laughed.

"I'm the only wizard you know," He pointed out,

"Ah, no you're not. Dr Strange is a wizard I have you know. Now, what can I do for you? I was just watching Strictly," Steve asked in a cheerful voice. Harry smiled, he always forgot about Strange. It was funny to think that Steve was just as ordinary as other people.

"Thor wants me to go to Asgard, I don't know what to do," He said. There was a crash from the other end of the phone.

"You okay Steve?" He asked when there was silence. He almost shit himself when he heard Steve shout.

"HE WANTS YOU TO GO? IVE BEEN ASKING HIM FOR YEARS AND THEN.. IM COMING OVER!" The line went dead. Harry cursed and flushed the toilet, out of habbit. He ran over to Thor, who was just in his black Adidas joggers and a grey vest, looking extremely hot. Thor turned his head from the TV and looked at an out of breath Harry. Thor raised his eyebrows.

"The shit not coming out?" He asked and Harry choked on his spit, trying not to laugh.

"Steve is coming over, like now. We need to tidy up..." Harry said but there was a knock on the door. He was too late. He mouthed 'sorry' to Thor who was still looking confused and Harry pressed the button to let Steve in. Harry then turned around, again without his wand, he put empty pizza boxes in the bin, quickly said a spell to clean the whole apartment and finished just in time, for Steve came bursting in through their door.

"You can't go to Asgard without me..." He said, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. Harry shrugged sheepishly as one of his best friends.

"Steve, it's not up to me," Harry started, but was surprised to be interrupted by Thor.

"You can go, Steve. If Harry decides he wants to go. If not, then your arse stays on Planet Earth," Harry smirked and looked to Steve,

"I guess it is up to me," He pretended to think, but he knew the answer already. "I'm in," He grinned as Steve cheered, fist in the air. Thor got up and strolled over to him, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked in his warm, deep voice. Harry nodded, "Ninety nine point nine nine nine nine nine..." Harry could've gone on if Thor hadn't kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Keep it PG, fellas," They both chuckled, holding hands, Harry looked to Steve.

"Want to stay, we are watching Strictly as well," He said and Steve shrugged.

"Why not. Let's face it, I'm always going to be a third wheel,"

"A what?" Thor asked and Harry giggled.

"Don't worry your pretty face about it," Thor raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Harry couldn't believe it. He was actually going to Asgard... What could go wrong?!

OoO

"Brother, who's the shorty?" Loki asked as they were waiting to see Odin in one of the main rooms of the palace. Harry glared at Loki, not liking him already.

"I have a name," He retorted. Loki raised his eyebrows. Harry also thought Loki was quite good looking, but he wouldn't let anyone know that, especially not Thor. Imagine what Thor would say if he just turned around and went 'By the way, your brother's smoking hot...'

"Yes well, I'm sure you aren't that important." Loki replied. Harry rolled his eyes and Thor handed Harry Mjölnir. He took it and it was just as light as when he first picked it up. Loki took a step back as Harry played catch with it again.

"Not that important, but, important enough," He said with a smirk, looking into Loki's eyes with determination.

"Harry, chuck us the Hammer!" Steve said with a wide grin, Harry raised his eyebrows, knowing what was about to happen, what were best friends for if they didn't let them do stupid things every once while. He through the Hammer to Steve, who, with shock of everyone in the room, caught it with ease.

"Hah! I did it! In your face Thor, I'm going to tell Tony -" He didn't finish his sentence when he couldn't take the weight any longer and Mjölnir 'flew' (Harry tried to describe, probably didn't fly) back to him. He wondered why not Thor. He smirked to his boyfriend.

"I'm Mjölnir's favourite!" He stuck his tounge out. Thor didn't reply, just stood there in shock, with his mouth slightly open.

"Impressive display." Harry froze and so did Steve. Thor recovered and as Loki stood his brother as Odin sat in a golden throne, looking down at them all.

"Father," Loki and Thor said at the same time. Odin nodded to them and looked at Harry and Steve.

"Who are these two humans?" He asked in a deep, soul filled voice. Harry took a deep breath, getting ready to reply when Steve beat him to it.

"I'm Steve Roger's, also known as Captain America," He said with an award winning smile, bowing slightly. Odin grunted in response.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said confidently. Odin raised a eyebrow, looking to Thor.

"Is that meant to mean something? I have not heard of this name, did you bring him for answers? For approval?" Harry coughed in shock and his eyes widened at Odin's intense stare. He had to stop doing that.

"Both, Father," Thor replied. "Har is a wizard, he's also my boyfriend and he can pick up Mjölnir. We don't know why," Odin sighed and started to pace around the room.

"I didn't think Wizard's were out of hiding. Any way, we all know you have to be worthy to lift Mjölnir, you can't be an ordinary person. I can feel something different about you, Harry Potter. Not just your magic. Something dark, deep inside..." He said thoughtfully. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's because I had Lord Voldemort's Soul inside me for seventeen years!" He exclaimed, flapping his hands about. Steve looked at him, shaking his head in disappointment, but there was a hint of confusion. Loki looked at him with no emotion and Thor looked lost. Odin was the only one who seemed to know what he was on about.

"Lord Voldemort, huh? He wasn't dead then?!" Harry shook his head.

"No, but he's been dead for twelve years thanks to yours truly," He smirked and mocked a bow. Odin for a moment, looked impressed.

"As impressive as that is, young one, that's not what's inside of you. It's darker than that... Almost like Death himself," Harry frowned.

"Did you just say 'Himself'? Death's a person?" Odin looked up, with regret in his eyes.

"I didn't say that did I? Damn. Okay, I take it you are aware of the tale of the Deathly Hallows?" He asked, sitting back down, clearly getting tired.

"Yes," Harry, Loki and Thor replied. Steve put his hand up and said,

"No, I'm not. Not aware of that tale at all. Is it like, a scary movie? Or, a rom com?" He questioned, trying to lighten up the conversation. He got a look from Thor and his Father that just said 'Shut up'. So he kept his mouth shut, he knew when he wasn't wanted. He got a pat on the back from Loki, who merely said,

"Never mind. Now you know what it's like to be in the shadows." He rolled his eyes.

"It's all true. The resurrection stone -"

"I threw that away, in the forest. It was hidden inside the Snitch," Harry explained. Odin hummed and continued.

"The Invisibility cloak -"

"Oh, that's mine. I gave it to Teddy though..." He said thoughtfully. Again, he was ignored.

"And the Elder Wand,"

"Oh, I won that. But I destroyed it." He commented with a shrug. He wasn't expecting the looks he was receiving. Especially from Odin himself.

"And you had them all, in one time?" Harry shrugged, thinking back.

"I guess so, why?"

"You, Harry Potter, are the Master of Death." Odin said dramatically. Harry stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

" **Surprise!** " Harry spun round and saw a dark cloaked figure in the shadows, watching them all. He took a step back.

"Who's that guy?" Steve asked.

"Death," Loki deadpanned.

"Just checking." Steve said with a grin.

"You've been here this whole time and you never said a word?" Harry asked, outraged. Death chuckled.

" **It was more fun that way. Oh and no one can be my master, you can't control what I do,** " Harry scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I dare you, to try and do the ice bucket challenge," He said and Thor and Steve burst out laughing as Death felt to be disgraced.

" **Never, in all my life -** "

"Don't you mean Death?" Loki commented, with a smirk. Death coughed as Steve started to burst out laughing.

" **In all my Death, been treated - AHHH! COLD! STOP**!" Harry burst out laughing, thanking himself, who knew the Ice Bucket challenge on Death would be so amusing.

"So, Death, what can you do?" Harry asked. Death sat down on the nearest chair and started to explain.

" **Well, I can send you back, or forward in time... I can kill... I can** -"

"Want to go fishing?" Harry asked Thor with a teasing grin, who nodded in response, trying not to laugh as they started to wondered off, with Thor nodding to his Father and Loki as a goodbye.

" **You will respect me, peasants!** " They heard Death shout. Thor shrugged.

"So, that answer's that question, shall we go?" He asked loud enough for Steve to hear, who was busy talking to Loki about something.

"Hey, guys! You can't leave me here! Wait up!"

 _ **A/N - THE END. What'd you think? The last installment. Although I say that, I might be tempted to do another part. Goodbye for now.**_


End file.
